


Ghost Riders in the Sky

by Rini, Saklani



Series: Hunters, Brothers, Lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men are disappearing in Texas, leaving no trace behind. But when Dean and Sam check it out, will their own relationship get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed, this story idea was based on the song, “Ghost Riders in the Sky.” If you have never heard the song, I recommend the version by Vaughn Monroe, who first made the song popular. This is the first story in our brand new Hunters, Brothers, Lovers verse, which already has three complete, but unposted, stories and another in the works. We hope people enjoy!

  
_An old cowpoke went riding out one dark and windy day,  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way,  
When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw,  
A plowin' through the ragged sky, and up a cloudy draw_   


 

Sam Winchester lightly kicked his older brother, Dean, under the breakfast table and asked in his most innocent tone, "Are you still scared of mechanical bulls?"

Dean looked up from his eggs, sausage, hash browns and pancakes with a grunt. He shoveled another forkful of the hash browns in and chewed on them while glaring at Sam. It had been one time, and Dean hadn't been scared so much as drunk and a bit surprised by the damn thing.

Sam grinned at his brother and said, "I'm just asking cause I think there's a case down in Texas, and you know that all of the bars down there will have one. I don't want you to end up traumatized again." He folded the paper back to hand the article to Dean.

"Dude," Dean said, sipping at his coffee and then sitting back in the seat, "I only freaked because I didn't know what I was leaning against. What's this case you got?" He picked up the paper and stuck a forkful of eggs into his mouth while he read.

"Of course, that was all," Sam said with a smug, little brother grin. "A strange group of disappearances in the countryside. Men in their twenties to forties. There one minute and gone the next. Leave behind everything but the clothes they’re wearing."

Dean looked up and blinked at Sam, swallowing the eggs with a coffee chaser. "Yeah, that sounds like something we'd look into. Everything but their clothes?"

"Cars. Camping gear. Friends. Wives. Everything. And there haven't been any witnesses. Local officials are stumped... as usual." Sam rubbed his right foot over Dean's left boot.

"As usual." Dean grinned wickedly and lifted his foot against Sam's. He sat back and sipped at the coffee. "And it's not like signs they left, but that they vanished?"

"Vanished. They haven't popped up anywhere else, not a single one of them. Odd thing, no bodies, either." Sam frowned into his coffee. "This might take some serious research. Your favorite."

Dean wrinkled his nose and then looked out the window. People vanishing that completely was more unusual even than normal. "Where in Texas? We should head out soon as we're done with eating." Dean leaned forward and shoveled in a bite of pancakes.

Sam leaned forward, too, and reached out quickly to wipe some syrup off the corner of Dean's mouth. He sucked it off his fingertip and said, "Just south of Abilene, mostly. But the events are spreading."

Eyes going dark, Dean watched Sam suck on his finger and shifted on the seat. "Yeah? Well, let's get out there and stop this thing before it moves on too much further. You want my fruit?" he asked, nudging the melons toward Sam.

Sam snagged the fruit and then pushed his biscuit and gravy side to Dean. He dug into the semi-fresh fruit with a smile. "Maybe I should drive."

"Not a chance," Dean said, pointing both knife and fork at Sam and then digging into the biscuits and gravy with a quiet, porn-like noise. "It's not that far of a drive, and I'm mostly rested."

"After last night?" Sam asked, mouth lifting in a teasing grin. "You still look pretty wiped to me. I'm not sure you won't pass out in the driver's seat."

Dean mock scowled. "You haven't incapacitated me yet, Sammy. I'll be fine to drive to Texas." He nudged at Sam's foot, not minding his sore muscles in the slightest.

Sam just lifted an eyebrow challengingly and polished off his fruit with a little burp. "Not bad. I’ll have to try harder to wear you out tonight."

"Not during a case, Sam." Dean grinned and finished off his coffee. "Your rule, remember?"

Sam blew a raspberry at Dean and scooted out of the booth. "Only because you get too addlepated after really good sex to be of any use."

Dean scowled for real this time. He didn't get addlepated after sex, though sometimes Sam did make him pass out cold directly following orgasm.

Sam laughed at the expression and leaned down to kiss it away, ignoring all the other patrons of the diner. "Come on, Dean," he whispered, "don't get all grumpy on me."

"Then no disparaging me, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam in for another kiss and then released him to grab one last bite of the pancakes. He wiped his mouth, tossed down his napkin and strolled toward the cash register. "You wanna get out the map and figure out our route?"

"Since I’m banned from driving again, I guess there's nothing else for me to do," Sam teased, heading for the door. He deliberately walked in a way that showed off his ass, winking at a couple of girls who were staring at him.

Dean shook his head at Sam's flamboyant manner, secretly loving that Sam was so much lighter these days. It'd been tough going with his brother for a bit, but Dean was glad that Sam was relaxing, even that he was teasing Dean more and more. Paying the clerk, Dean walked passed their table again, dropping a few more ones on it and then headed out to his gorgeous baby.

Sam rested against the side of the car and poured over the map. "We should make it by late afternoon, given the way you drive. I want to check into a better motel tonight, if we're going to sleep." He handed the map to Dean and indicated their route.

"Do we need to get some more money then?" Dean let Sam handle most of their joint finances. He handled his own, making what he could when Sam wasn't paying attention to help keep them afloat and prevent Sam from feeling the sting of living on the road.

"We've got cash for a few nights," Sam said, "and better yet, these lovely new credit cards you had made out to Beauregard and Lucas Duke... seriously, Dean, are you trying to get us caught?"

Snorting, Dean tipped his head back and shoved his sunglasses on his face. "C'mon, Bo and Luke Duke are whom people know... they're never gonna figure out the rest." He bumped against Sam's shoulder and then pressed a kiss to his neck. "Climb in, Sammy, time to head to Texas."

Sam hummed a little in contentment at the kiss and slid into the car. "All we need is a pair of chaps, a cowboy hat and some spurs for your boots, and you'll make a perfect cowboy, especially with your legs."

"That is not the way to get yourself laid, Sammy." Dean frowned at his brother after he slid behind the wheel of the Impala and caressed the dash with his right hand. He started the engine and turned to look back at Sam. "Not the way at all."

Sam reached out and caressed Dean's thigh. "I like your legs, Dean, especially when you have them wrapped around my hips."

Dean shot Sam a heated look. He knew Sam was making up for the earlier comment and telling the truth. Pursing his lips in mock-thought, Dean finally nodded abruptly. "We'll see how I feel once we get there."

"You already denied me sex during the hunt," Sam said, tracing a finger up Dean's inner thigh. "Of course, there should be some handsome Texas boys around to ease my loneliness."

“Not if you ever want in my pants again, Sammy. Your rules again, I believe." Dean tipped his head and arched an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam leaned back and laughed, hand tightening on Dean's leg. "You know I'm a one man guy, Dean. And that's you." He paused and turned to look at Dean closely. "Besides, you know I could never give you up, even if you did stray."

"Never gonna happen, Sam. Told ya that." Dean reached out and curled his hand over Sam's, squeezing lightly.

"I know," Sam said and squeezed Dean's hand back. "Always knew that when you finally fell in love, you'd do it all the way. Just never figured I'd be the lucky one."

"Me either... who knew we'd end up here. Now, which way to Texas?" Dean winked and extracted his hand to turn on some music.

"First star to the right and straight on 'til morning," Sam said and settled back in the front seat for the trip to Texas.

Snorting, Dean turned toward the highway, cranked the music and stepped down on the accelerator. At the moment, he couldn't ask for more than driving cross country with his brother at his side.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stood in the middle of a deserted field, carefully avoiding the remains of the police crime scene set-up, and looked in all directions. "Just like the reports said, miles and miles of nothing. Whatever the thing was that took him, if something took him, it either moved really fast or was invisible. I mean, nobody saw anything, and there was a whole group of campers out here with him."

Dean looked around them and marveled again at the vastness that was Texas. It was flat for miles around, and Sam was certainly right. "Fast or invisible. I'm going for invisible or something that people wouldn't have realized was a threat." He moved to Sam's side and then crouched down to look at the remains of the scene. There wasn't much left, but they always looked because they never knew when they might find something that others left behind since it didn't fit their idea of a clue.

"It was the middle of the night," Sam said, "and evidence suggested he had wandered a little ways from the tents. Still, there's usually some sign of a struggle or something. Person starts yelling or running..." He looked around the quiet area.

"Unless he was taken unawares and from behind." Dean stood up and moved to the other side of the scene. There was nothing left behind that he could see which might help them. "You know how some of these things can materialize at will."

Sam groaned and said, "Yeah, the most powerful of spirits can do that. But that doesn't explain what happened to the men. Spirits usually kill and dump. They don't drag their victims off and certainly not without leaving a trace." He rubbed his forehead and moved beside Dean, brushing their sides together. "This means a ton of research."

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders with a wicked grin. "Good thing you're a whiz at that, Sammy. You can do the research, while I talk to all the people who were here when it happened."

Sam turned his head and nipped Dean's earlobe. "I'm better at that, too."

"Hey." Dean pinched Sam in the side and then stepped away to take one more walk around the perimeter of the scene. "Yeah, you can be, but you can't do both, and you are better at focusing on the research than I am."

Sam bit down on a yelp at Dean's pinch and then followed him around. "You're right; this scene doesn't tell us much of anything, except that whatever did this is one scary mother... and probably something we haven't faced before. And although I know that makes you hard, I don't like it."

Dean laughed. Sam was right that Dean got more excited about things they'd not tracked or killed before, but he wasn't stupid. This was definitely a whole new level of bad. "Well, wanna head to the next scene or start in on the people for this one?"

"Let's see the next scene," Sam said. "I want to be familiar with the areas, before you start interviewing people. What's your disguise of choice this time?" He bumped his hip against Dean playfully. "Just don't try the plumber again... the last time you got attacked by three housewives."

Snorting at the pleasant memory, Dean bumped Sam's hip. "Hadn't really thought about it, but I like the plumber gig." He winked at Sam, but kept a tight hold on him so Sam couldn't storm off. "Maybe a ranch hand. I could go in as someone who lost a buddy and be asking about other disappearances."

Sam scowled at Dean, knowing he would never cheat on Sam, but still enjoyed the ladies a little more than Sam might wish. "A ranch hand... great, no danger there." He made a face. "And it wasn't so much fun for me, when that bull of a husband thought I was the one macking on his wife and tried to break my neck."

"I'll be more careful this time, Sammy... besides, you know I wasn't actually doing anything with her. Stupid woman had to go and lie about that, too." Dean shook his head. “It's a good cover, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know." Sam pressed a quick kiss to Dean's cheek and then turned to head for the Impala. "But it's cruel that you're going to dress yourself up in a cowboy outfit, and I'm not going to be able to jump you."

"You won't be there to see, but if you want, I can wait on the bed with it on, Sammy. You can jump me all you want when you get back." Dean waggled his eyebrows and followed Sam away from the scene and back to the Impala.

"What happened to no sex during cases?" Sam demanded, leaning against the driver's door and waiting for Dean.

"Well, if you can't control yourself, who am I to stop you?" Dean winked and figured that they'd see what happened. He doubted Sam would be up for much of anything after a day of cooking his brain on research.

Sam hooked two fingers through Dean's belt loops and pulled him in for a kiss. "Will you wear chaps and a cowboy hat for me?" He nipped Dean's lower lip.

Dean flicked his tongue over his lip and against Sam's mouth. "If you want," he whispered, slanting his mouth over Sam's.

"And nothing else," Sam said, dipping his head and taking Dean's mouth for a kiss. He stroked up and down his back, before sticking his hands underneath the leather jacket. "Fuck, this still makes me run so hot."

"It better," Dean murmured, pulling back from the kiss with an arched eyebrow. "If you were already getting bored with us, I'd be a bit worried, Sam." He curled one hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"Already?" Sam asked into Dean's mouth. "By how long have we beaten your previous monogamy record?" He squeezed his brother's ass and then pinched playfully.

"By a long shot and you know it. Cassie was the only person I dated in any sort of monogamous way." Dean shrugged and tightened his grip on Sam's neck, keeping their mouths pressed together. "Cassie and you, Sammy."

Sam huffed a warm, happy laugh and pulled Dean closer by his jeans. "I want to go to a gay bar tonight, Dean," he said. "Feel like dancing and showing you off."

Dean arched his eyebrow even higher. "A gay bar in Texas? Isn't that asking for trouble?" He looked around them. "You really think there's anywhere like that near where we're staying?"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "No, but a guy can dream, can't he?" He nipped Dean's eyebrow and then rested his forehead against Dean's for a moment. Finally, he sighed and straightened. "All right, Beauregard, let's go to site number two." And with a graceful move, he slid across the hood ala Luke Duke and got into the Impala.

Wincing only slightly at the slide across his baby's hood, Dean followed Sam and climbed in behind the wheel. "Tell you what... find us a place, and I'll take you." Dean smiled, put the car in gear and turned them back toward the highway and the next site.

"I didn't hurt her," Sam said, finding his customary position in the seat. He put his hand on Dean's knee and squeezed a thanks. "So, what's your bet for what's causing the disappearances?"

Dean shook his head. "Haven't a clue at this point, Sam."

"What the hell keeps bodies?" Sam asked. "I mean, a lot of things eat bodies, but not every last part, including clothing. At least nothing we know of. Maybe they're like those underground monsters in that old Kevin Bacon movie... what was that called?"

"You mean Tremors? Think that was it." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. Big worm creatures underground that ate people. But why only young men? And something like that would definitely leave a trace, besides it being a really stupid movie." Sam pushed bangs out of his face and scowled at nothing. "We'd be safer if we were girls."

Dean laughed. "And likely not here to figure this out... unless we were Jo." He shrugged. "You know it's always dangerous when we head out to do these things, Sam. What's got you spooked on this one?"

"Just that we're the perfect targets, exactly the type this thing is after. Right age and gender and wandering around in the middle of nowhere." Sam shook his head. "And I have a bad feeling... something strong is out here."

Not one to make light of Sam's instincts, Dean looked at his brother for a minute before turning back to the road. "You wanna walk away, Sam? We can call Ellen, see if she can send some other hunters around this way on it."

Sam blinked a few times and then glanced at Dean. "You serious, Dean? You hate handing over hunts to anybody else. I remember the last time; you spent five days calling them four times an hour to check up on how they were doing. Until Jo threatened to geld you with a blunt silver knife."

Dean laughed and scrubbed his face. "You're right though, that we're right up this things alley." He shrugged. "If you don't think we should risk it, then we'll let it go to someone else, Sammy. You're too important." The 'to me' was implied, though Dean had a harder time saying it.

"Not yet," Sam said, flashing Dean a grin. "I want to at least get some of the preliminary research done and see if we can narrow down what we're dealing with here." He pointed to a road junction just ahead of them. "Left here."

Taking the turn, Dean nodded. He was glad they weren't giving up on it yet, but he meant what he said and would hand it over if Sam decided he wanted them to. "What's the story on this site?"

"There was just the one guy here, out on his normal evening stroll. Guess he'd been doing it for a few years now. But this time, he never came back. We're just guessing where he got taken from. Maybe there will be some sort of similarities to the area we can glean." Sam shrugged and shook his head. "Maybe it's a bunch of sex starved virgins... in which case, we just need to leave you out there for a few minutes, and we'll catch them easy."

Dean laughed, though the thought of men being picked off this easily wasn't a good one. In fact, it was downright unsettling, even if the idea of a pack of virgins made him smile. "Well, that depends, Sammy. Are they looking to lose their virginity or are they ultimately trying to protect it by banishing these men from the areas they want to be in? That could lead to two different types of traps." Grinning, Dean pulled to a stop in the general area Sam indicated and shut the car off.

"Either way, they'd want you," Sam said with a friendly bump into Dean's shoulder. He hauled himself out of the car and looked at the new scene with a frown, serious again in light of their hunt. He began to walk the trail described in the police reports and said softly, "This is a well used trail."

Staring at the ground, Dean nodded. "It really is." He wandered slightly away from Sam. "Did all of the abductions happen at night?"

"Yes," Sam said, watching a couple of people walking in the distance. "Not always lone men, though. There was the one case of the two guys who disappeared together." He began to stroll along the trail, looking around for any sign of disturbance, even though the police had done the same before him. "They're starting to talk about this being a serial killer, you know."

"It'd make sense, except no one saw anyone take the men. Two together, hmm? Here's a question worth looking into... what did these men look like, dress like, act like? We need to see if there's a greater commonality between them than just that they were male, you know?" Dean moved to the other side of the trail, scanning the ground with as much luck as Sam was having.

"The police reports have details on that," Sam said, glancing at Dean. "A spirit pissed off by men's bad fashion sense?"

Dean snorted. "Maybe. Any shot we can get easy access to those details? Do we need to go in and get them?"

"Or we can ask the bereaved witnesses," Sam said. "I’d really prefer not to have police records again. Still, if we need them, we can always find a way to get them." He kept walking, finally stopping with a snort. "It really doesn't look like anything."

"No, it really doesn't. I have a feeling this site isn't going to tell us much." Dean sighed and knew Sam was right, even if he kinda wanted to break into the police station. "I'll get what I can from the families, and you can slap it together to see if we've got ourselves a pattern. Should we go find a room and some food?"

"Mexican," Sam said instantly. "The real kind that sets your mouth on fire and makes you want to dance." He looked up at Dean and then stepped over to kiss him.

Dean returned the kiss, tangling his hand in Sam's hair and keeping him still for a moment. There was no way they were going to hold to their rule at this point - a rule he often thought was ridiculous anyway. Finally stepping back, Dean smiled. "Mexican it is... see if you can't find us somewhere to work off some steam." He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and headed them back to the car.

"Work off some steam?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He climbed into the Impala and sprawled everywhere. "A good old-fashioned brawl? Some pool or darts? Mechanical bull riding?" His smile turned playful, even as his dimples appeared.

"Not exactly. See if you can find a place we can go... and be us. I know it's not likely, but see what you can find. I want to just be out with you and not worry about touching you."

"Oh." Sam's grin widened, deepening the dimples even further. "There must be something somewhere, even in Texas." He brushed his knuckles over Dean's side and sighed. "It's weird how often I forget that some people find our being together disgusting and not even because of the whole brother thing. I just find it natural, have since we fell together."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it's far more natural to me than I thought it'd be." He leaned in to Sam's touch. "The brother thing is a whole other level of no one needing to find out. Not that I care, or you care... and it's not like we're going to be breeding fucked up kids, but the world just wouldn't get it."

"Just one more thing to add to the list of things the world wouldn't get about the Winchester family," Sam said with a laugh. He leaned across the seat to kiss Dean, fisting his hands in Dean's leather jacket. The seats creaked as he pressed further in, mouth working.

Opening to Sam automatically, Dean kissed him back. It was as natural as though they'd been doing it all their lives, when the reality was that it had been under a year. Less than a year since he'd had Sam like this, and Dean was addicted to the taste of him, to the way they fit together.

Sam moaned into the tangle of their tongues and sucked Dean's into his mouth. He slid a hand under Dean's jacket and shirt, seeking warm skin. "Fuck," he breathed, "I'm so horny today." He laughed a little and kissed Dean again.

Dean returned the kiss and then sat back slightly. "Yeah, and you're making me horny, though that's how it works, doesn't it?" He chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair. "You got a hotel in mind?"

"Best Western," Sam said. "Clean, but not expensive. And worlds better than our normal roach motels." He sat back in his seat reluctantly. "And the bed shouldn't break like the last one."

Snorting, Dean shook his head. They hadn't meant to break the bed, but Dean hadn't thought it through when he'd tied Sam to the headboard in his sleep. He'd known Sam was strong, but hadn't realized he was that strong... or that Dean was capable of making him respond quite like he had. "Well, we can always give it a try, yeah?"

"No more tying me up in my sleep, man," Sam said with a little scowl. "Even if it is the only way you get to top." He tipped a wink at Dean.

"Not the only way, but so far, it's been the most entertaining." Dean winked at Sam and then reached over and put his hand on Sam's thigh, fingers stroking almost absently for a moment. "This hotel have an address?" he asked, turning the car on and easing them back onto the road.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat back in his seat, looking around the room with another smile. Trust Sam to actually be able to figure out where the local gay guys hung out when Dean didn't figure there'd be a place at all. He sipped at his beer and when the music changed over, slower and bluesier, he looked at Sam with lidded eyes. Licking his lips unconsciously, Dean grinned. "You wanna dance, Sammy?" he asked, voice hoarse and low in the dark.

Sam glanced at the dance floor, where several couples swayed together, and then turned his brightest smile on Dean. "Yeah, sounds perfect." He pushed aside his beer and stood up.

Grinning, Dean shoved his drink aside and reached out to take Sam's hand in his. He led his brother onto the dance floor and then turned in to curl them together the way they fit.

Sam pressed against Dean, their bodies slotting together naturally. He shut his eyes and relaxed, allowing himself to sway with the music. Neither of them really took the lead, their training allowing them to move together without need for one of them to be in charge.

Dean breathed out a happy sign, wrapping his arm around Sam to rest low on his back. He turned his head and nuzzled into Sam's ear. "God, feels so good to have you in my arms, Sam. Love being able to dance with you in public."

Sam turned his head to let Dean nuzzle more of his ear. "Yeah, it's good to have someone again. I missed these things- being out in public with my lover, doing things as a couple." He rested his head on Dean's and sighed softly.

"There've been a number of men staring at you tonight, Sammy... a lot of disappointed faces now that you are dancing with me."

"Staring at me?" Sam said in complete disbelief. "More like feasting on you, Dean. They've all been hoping for a chance to chat you up. I've been afraid to leave you long enough to even got take a piss."

"Oh no, there've been plenty of eyes on you, Sammy. Staring at your muscles, the way your jeans cling to your ass." Dean reached down and tugged Sam in close. "Lusting after your long, long legs."

Sam rutted a little against Dean. "A second choice to you then," he said breathlessly. He kept his eyes closed and continued to sway with the music, content in Dean's arms. "Doesn't matter anyway. I jus' want this."

Dean would never understand how Sam couldn't see his appeal, just how unbelievably gorgeous he was. Instead of responding, Dean just slotted them together better and swayed in time with Sam. His eyes were open, taking in the crowd and the way the moved, which people were looking at. One guy met his gaze, arched and eyebrow and inclined his head toward the back, but Dean shook his head and then turned to nuzzle at Sam's ear. "So, we gonna break our no sex during a case rule tonight?"

Sam shivered and opened his eyes lazily to look into Dean's. He sighed a little and said, "Looks like. Guess I should know better than to lay down rules I can't keep." He kissed Dean's forehead. "But that doesn't mean we can break other rules."

Chuckling, Dean smiled at Sam and then kissed him deeply. "What other rules can't we break, Sammy?" He was damn glad Sam wasn't going to withhold sex from them, not with the way their bodies were already moving together.

"Not having sex with anybody else. Communicating better." Sam shivered a little and held Dean tighter. "How much have we hurt each other these past years because we never were willing to talk?"

"Those aren't case rules, Sam. Those are life rules, which are entirely different things." Dean pulled back while they danced, wanting Sam to see the truth in his gaze. "Never gonna hurt you again if I can help it." He brought one hand up to cradle Sam's head and then pulled him in for a kiss while twisting their hips together on the dance floor.

"Those are relationship rules," Sam murmured, the kiss broken apart, "which are much more important than case rules." He pressed against Dean's hips, feeling himself fill and harden. "We almost lost each other, and not to a monster, just our own stubbornness."

Dean groaned when he felt Sam's body respond to him. He pressed into Sam's hips with his own, rubbing them together, so Sam could tell how much he affected Dean as well. Of course, the crowd of people around them only heightened the sensations, and Dean chuckled. "Glad you found this place, Sammy."

Sam looked around at the other couples in the dimly lit bar and said, "It's nice not to have to hide who we are to each other." He chuckled and then groaned as the music changed to something faster.  
Dean hooked his arm around Sam and sped up their rhythm, but wasn't about to let his brother go. "I never want to hide being with you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Sam said with a brilliant smile. "I wish our cases didn't always seem to take us to backwater little towns that frown on being gay..." He chuckled and pressed harder against Dean. "Never thought I'd say that about either of us."

"Yeah, it's the unfortunate nature of the supernatural, Sammy. They like them backwater towns." Dean purred the words into Sam's ear. "But it's not like having a second bed is a problem... so long as we remember to muss it up." He rocked his hips forward, flicking his tongue around the shell of Sam's ear.

Sam groaned and pressed back against Dean. "Yeah," he husked, "but in public, we have to be so careful. Pretend like we're nothing more than buddies. It's hard not to touch you... fuck, being aggressive tonight, Dean."

Dean matched Sam's groan with one of his own. "I want every one of these men in here to know you're mine, Sam. We're here, and they know we're gay, so now if they see us around, they might think you're fair game. Gonna show them you're not." He tugged Sam in for a harder kiss, tongues tangling together while he held Sam as close to him as possible.

Sam clutched Dean and kissed back, surprised by how possessive Dean was acting. He gasped when they parted again and asked, "Dean, what's making you act this way? Not that I mind, but fuck, you're hardly ever so handsy in public, even when its all right."

"Too many guys looking at you, too many guys like us going missing." Dean wasn't taking any chances. If it was a serial killer, and the guy was there, Dean was making damn well certain he knew that both of them were taken by guys, who would come out fighting.

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean softly, before saying, "I guess you are topping tonight." He rubbed himself against Dean like a big cat. "Want me on my knees, right here?"

"Is it that kinda club, Sam?" Just the idea of Sam on his knees for him made Dean harden even more in his jeans. He rocked his cock against Sam's hip with a soft moan.

"No," Sam said with a little laugh, "but I'll do it anyway, if you really want." He lowered his eyes and looked at Dean through his lashes. "Do you want me to suck you off, Dean, right here, in front of everyone?"

Dean was so tempted to say yes, to watch Sam slide to his knees, to see the way his mouth opened wide around Dean's cock while he sucked him down his throat. But Dean bit his lip and shook his head. "Don't need to get kicked out, Sammy. This might be our only place to go while we're around here." He tightened his grip at Sam's back and yanked him in tight. "Think I'm done here tonight, though. Need to take you back to the room. Need you."

Sam nodded, eyes hooded and full of heat. "Yeah, me, too." He pulled reluctantly away from Dean, took his hand and headed for the door. "Need anything at the table?"

"Nothing." Dean squeezed Sam's hand. The only thing he needed at the moment had a hold of him and wasn't letting go. Dean was more than happy with that.  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

 __

Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel,  
Their horns were black and shiny, and their hot breath he could feel,  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky,  
For he saw the riders coming and heard their mournful cry 


	2. Chapter 2

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat,  
They're riding hard to catch that herd, but they ain't caught 'em yet, _

Sam began shedding clothes the moment they entered the motel room, tossing them all over the floor. By the time he made the bed, he kicked off his boxers and lay back, fully nude. His cock curved toward his stomach, hard and leaking for Dean. "Hello."

"Hey," Dean said, stripping out of his clothes slower, but with no less intent. Once he was naked, Dean curled his hand around his cock and stroked slow and steady with his eyes glued to Sam's body. He loved knowing that he got to see Sam like this, open and trusting, something that no one else would ever see that again. "So fucking hot, Sam. You have no idea."

Sam spread his legs wider and began to stroke in time with Dean. "Yeah, Dean," he said, trailing his free hand over his chest, pinching his nipples and rubbing over the sensitive area above his groin. "This what we're doing tonight?"

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy, just wanted a good look at you." He smirked and then dropped his hand to his side. "Want you here, Sam. On your knees for me." Dean said the words quietly, but firmly; Sam knew he could say no, and Dean wouldn't be offended, but he wanted Sam on his knees, belonging to him.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, but climbed off the bed. He stood for only a moment, before gracefully lowering himself to the carpet. He all but crawled to Dean's feet and then knelt there, pressing soft kisses to his stomach. "What shall I do for you?"

Groaning, Dean cupped his hand around the back of Sam's head and reached down to take his cock in his hand. He guided it over Sam's mouth, leaving a slight trail of stickiness behind where his precome smeared. "Want you to suck me, Sam. Take me in your mouth."

Sam licked at the wet head and then slurped over the very tip. He suckled diligently and inhaled the pungent odor of Dean in heat. Groaning, he slid more into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the edges.

Dean slid both hands to the sides of Sam's head, holding him gently, but not restricting anything he wanted to do. He stared down at his brother sucking his cock in deep and moaned low, rumbling at the sight. "So fucking hot, Sam. The way you look, mouth stretched around my cock like you can't get enough of it. Fuck."

Sam slurped loudly and made the shaft wet and easier to slip-slide his mouth along. He pressed all the way down into Dean's pubic curls, choking slightly, and then pulled all the way back to the tip again. He pulled off, dragging a trail of saliva and pre-come after his mouth, and then lunged all the way back down, choking again.

"Jesus!" Dean cried out, fingers clenching on Sam's head, even while he panted for some semblance of control. He forced his gaze to remain open and watchful while Sam did as he asked.

Sam began to slide his head back and forth as quickly as possible. He kept his teeth well-sheathed, knowing Dean did not like more than a hint of teeth, applied at the right time. One of his hands reached out to steady himself on Dean's leg, since his whole body now rocked with the force of the blowjob.  
Dean closed his eyes on a garbled cry, head falling back while Sam expertly sucked his cock. He breathed in and out, trying to concentrate on not coming as hard as Sam was capable of making him come. Shaking,

Dean forced his eyes open and looked down on Sam again. "Stop, please Sam." Dean cupped Sam's face in one hand and crouched down so he could kiss Sam.

Sam whined in protest at being asked to stop, but then kissed Dean back passively. He settled both hands on the small of Dean's back and held on, waiting for the next command.

"You think you can get me hard again, if I let you suck me off?" Dean figured it wasn't a problem, but wanted to be inside Sam tonight. If he was only going to get one shot at the night, he wanted that more than Sam's mouth. He swiped his thumb over Sam's bottom lip, before kissing him again.

Sam snorted in a way that indicated he had faith in Dean's ample sex drive and thought he was being damn demanding tonight. Sam sucking him off and then getting fucked, too... what was up with that? He arched an eyebrow and waited.

"Only if you want both, Sam." Dean grinned, wiped his thumb over Sam's lip again and waited for his brother to respond.

Sam lifted both eyebrows and asked softly, "Why so toppy tonight, Dean? It's not typical of you."  
Dean shook his head, shrugged his shoulders. "Not really sure, Sam. But I need you. I need to feel you around me tonight and want that more than I want you to suck me off... not that I don't love how you suck me off."

Sam grinned and said softly, "I am sure you are up to getting off twice, Dean, but I hope you plan to repay me for this." He pushed at Dean, wanting him to stand up again.

Standing, Dean frowned and stepped back a few paces. "Repay you? If you aren't interested Sam, just say so." He crossed his arms over his chest, enjoyment of their evening starting to wane.

Sam relaxed back on his knees and said, "It was just a figure of speech, Dean. I didn't mean anything by it." He tilted his head and regarded Dean with sad eyes. "We've been together too long for you not to trust me to say if I was really not interested."

"You don't usually question me either, Sam." Stepping forward so he was within Sam's reach, Dean reached down and traced his thumb over Sam's cheekbone.

Sam rubbed into the touch and said, "I was just curious, Dean. You’re asking for something different from what you normally want. As if your instincts are bothering you."

"Not that I know of, Sam." Dean stroked his cheek again before sliding that finger over Sam's lower lip. "I want you so much, Sammy."

Sam caught the digit in his mouth and sucked at the tip, before swallowing it to the end. He smiled up at Dean and made the finger slick with saliva, before pulling off again.

"You gonna suck me off and let me fuck you, Sam?" Dean slid the slick finger over Sam's lower lip and then curled his fingers around his jaw, tilting his face up while he crouched down.

Sam nodded and lowered his eyelashes, playing shy again. The tongue he licked over Dean's cock was anything but shy, however, and he took the head in his mouth again, sucking.

Dean curled both hands around the back of Sam's head, holding him lightly. "So good, Sammy. Love your mouth."

Sam resumed the pace he had been using before, eyes falling shut again. He concentrated solely on giving Dean pleasure, wanting to answer his needs. Gripping the base of Dean's cock gently, he stroked him up and down, meeting his mouth with each sweep.

Tipping his head back, Dean groaned and rocked his hips slowly and gently in and out of Sam's mouth. "So good, Sam. So good."

Sam let his hand move to Dean's leg and opened his mouth and throat to Dean's thrusts. He held himself still and tugged on Dean to encourage him to set the pace he wanted.

"Oh fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned, rocking his hips back and forth to thrust in and out of Sam's mouth. Each stroke pressed him a bit further down Sam's throat, while he did his best to not slam deep inside.

Sam knew Dean would never hurt him, even during rougher sex, so he relaxed completely and let himself be maneuvered like a rag doll. He gagged a little on one thrust, but then swallowed hard around Dean on the next.

Dean loved Sam's mouth on him, loved the way he swallowed and sucked and left Dean a quivering mess. Instead of trying to hold off, to prolong the delicious torture, Dean relaxed and let Sam's lips and tongue coax his orgasm along faster than he normally liked. Riding out the pleasure, Dean moaned and forced his eyes open again. "So close, Sam. God, you destroy me."

Sam paused in his sucking long enough to tongue the slit with rapid little flicks. He then concentrated on the head, before sliding back down again. Fingering Dean's sack, he tugged and rolled it between his fingers and then cupped it gently, still squeezing.

Dean shuddered, entire body reacting to Sam. He moaned, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair and trembling hard while he came into his mouth. "Sammy."

Sam swallowed everything, losing only trace amounts out the corners of his mouth. He coaxed the very last drop out of Dean before releasing him with a last suck. Sitting back, he cleaned his mouth with swipes of his tongue and then looked up at Dean again.

Dropping to his knees, Dean fisted his hand in Sam's hair and kissed him. He swiped his tongue into Sam's mouth to tease and taste, swirling some of his come back into his own mouth in the desperate attempt to taste Sam underneath it all.

Sam grunted a little as Dean tugged his hair. He tilted his head to allow Dean better access and swept his tongue over Dean's. Keeping in sync with what Dean seemed to need, he continued to be passive, following Dean's lead and not pushing for anything, despite his body's own demands.

When Dean finally pulled back, gasping for breath and a bit steadier than when he'd started, he brushed a soft kiss over Sam's lips and looked at him a bit sheepishly. "Thank you, Sammy," he whispered and kissed him gently again. "Want you on the bed, Sam. Time I took care of you." He grinned wickedly and leaned back enough so they both could rise to their feet.

Sheepish was a look Sam did not often associate with Dean, but he knew the wicked grin very intimately. Easing himself to his feet with as much grace as he could muster with a hard, aching cock, he laid himself on the bed and spread his legs for Dean to slot between.

"So fucking gorgeous, Sam." Dean crawled onto the bed and up between Sam's thighs. He stroked his hands along the lean, firm muscles, before curling one hand around Sam's cock. Once he settled into position between his brother's thighs, Dean dipped his head and sucked Sam deep into his mouth.

Surprised that Dean planned to give him head, Sam suppressed a shocked cry and forced his trembling body to still. He reached down to stroke and rub over Dean's head in appreciation of his attentions. Arching his neck, he moaned softly as Dean worked him.

Dean pressed himself down on Sam, swallowing around the head of his cock and moaning when it pressed into the back of his throat. He pulled up, almost all of the way off, to flick his tongue in the slit and then slowly sucked the head back in and down his throat again.

Sam caressed Dean's cheeks as they bulged out to accommodate his girth. He groaned as Dean seemed to spark every nerve along his cock and send pleasure throughout his body. Searching, he found one of Dean's hands and tangled their fingers.

Moaning at the contact with Sam, Dean pulled off and licked his lips while staring at Sam. "Love the way you taste, Sam. The way you fill my throat." He smiled and then closed his eyes to go back to sucking Sam's hard length.

Sam thunked his head back on the pillow and squeezed Dean's hand tightly, distracting himself from the need to thrust. He ruffled and tugged at Dean's hair, not wanting to guide his head, but needing the touch.

Dean worked Sam hard and fast, sucking and dragging his mouth up and down the length of Sam's cock. He moaned at the way Sam touched him, the tiny motions that told Dean how much Sam loved him.

As Dean used all his formidable skills, Sam felt his body rush higher and higher. His skin tingled everywhere, all the nerves on fire. He gripped Dean's fingers until he feared he might break them and cried, "Dean, gonna come. Oh fuck, so good!"

Not pausing a bit, Dean sucked and licked at Sam's cock. He wanted, needed to feel Sam coming apart under him and flooding his mouth with the taste of his come. He used his hand on Sam's cock to stroke up and meet his mouth, doing his best to push Sam over the edge.

"Oh please, Deeeean!" Sam wailed and then flooded his mouth with release. He held on tight as everything tilted on its access for a moment and then righted again. "Oh fuck," he breathed, relaxing his muscles in a sated heap.

Dean sucked and swallowed until Sam went soft in his mouth and then he pulled back gently, releasing both of Sam's hands so he could surge up the bed to kiss his brother thoroughly. "So fucking hot, Sam," Dean murmured against his lips, rocking his hips and already hard again cock into the groove. "Love the way you let go for me."

Sam grabbed hold of Dean and pulled him into another kiss, licking all traces of himself out of Dean's mouth and then savoring the Dean flavor left behind. When he finally let go, he reached down and stroked Dean's cock a few times, running his finger through the precome already dribbling from the head. "Knew you'd be ready to go again in no time, stud."

Laughing, Dean's voice melted into a groan. "So sexy, Sam. Watching you always makes me hard." He groaned and rocked into Sam's touch. "Need you so much."

"How do you want me?" Sam asked, tugging at Dean's cock playfully and then licking the precome off his fingers, wrapping his tongue around each one obscenely.

"Right where you are. Wanna be able to see you, Sammy." Dean grinned and reached out to find the lube on the bedside table. He opened the bottle and slicked two fingers, pressing them both gently at Sam's entrance, wanting to see him spreading wide around them.

"Wasting no time," Sam gasped and forced himself to relax and open for both fingers. He spread his legs wider and tugged at one cheek to make himself more accessible.

Dean groaned, leaned in and kissed Sam hotly, sliding his fingers up and down Sam's crease before slowly and easily pressing them both inside him. The tips worked back and forth to loosen the muscle at his entrance. It never failed to amaze Dean that Sam could still be so tight for him.

Sam wrapped one leg over Dean's hip and kept the other held open, groaning his approval of the fingers. "Don't be careful, Dean," he whispered. "Just take what you need."

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean asked, increasing the pace and the depth of his fingers. He wanted, ached and needed to take Sam, but the last thing Dean ever wanted was to hurt him in any way.

"Make me scream, Dean," Sam dared him, chin lifting in challenge. He pushed into the fingers, driving them deeper.

Dean groaned, spurred on by Sam's desire. He thrust his fingers in and out, fast and hard to get a reaction out of Sam. He leaned down to nibble at his jaw line and then ear before running his mouth in a litany of filthy words about what he wanted to do with and for Sam. He pulled both fingers out and slicked three before thrusting them in again.

Sam laughed and moaned at the same time, enjoying Dean's words and the fingers deep inside him. He bore down hard, hissing as his muscles loosened to let them in. "Bet you'd love to fuck me dry, Dean. Just push right in with nothing between us at all."

"Jesus fuck, Sammy." Dean thrust his fingers in hard, twisting them around so he could crook them just right to scrape over Sam's prostate. He wanted, needed Sam to be harder than ever before. Blowing out a hot breath, Dean kissed him, while insistently rubbing over Sam's sweet spot.

Sam jerked hard the first time Dean hit his prostate. His cock twitched and jerked, blood starting to enter, even as he hissed at the sensitivity of the organ. "Fuck, Dean. Jesusfuckow."

Dean eased up on the 'ow', not wanting to hurt Sam no matter how much he ached to get Sam hard so he could be inside his brother. Instead, Dean kissed him again, tongues tangling together until neither of them had any air. He broke away, sucked in a breath and dove back into Sam's mouth while easing his fingers back inside Sam.

"I'm ready, Dean," Sam whispered around panting breaths, before Dean kissed him again. He stroked and clawed at Dean's back and sides, before tugging hard to try and get him between his legs. "Now, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean rasped, fumbling for the lube and slicking his cock while he climbed to his knees between Sam's thighs. The sight of his brother splayed out on the bed for him made Dean groan and gripped his cock tightly to stop the rush of orgasm. He wanted inside Sam and reached down to guide his cock to Sam's hole, before pushing gently and slowly into his body.

Sam huffed a little as Dean slicked himself up. He sighed and pressed back as Dean slid in, positioning his legs round Dean's hips and tightening them. "Why so slow?"

"Because I love the way you feel clenching around and dragging along my dick, Sam." Dean grinned and rotated his hips, pressing deeper and hitting Sam's prostate again. "Want to see the moment when your pupils dilate because I'm pressed as far inside you as I can." He pulled back out slightly and inched forward again. Each movement of his hips pulled him further and further out, before driving him deeper and deeper inside Sam.

Sam groaned and thrashed a little under Dean, cock finally truly taking interest and beginning to fill. "Sadist," he hissed. "What you really like is to admire how your cock goes in and out of me."

Dean laughed, nodding slightly. "Yeah, that's a pretty fucking hot sight, too." He leaned down and bit at Sam's lower lip before cocking his hips back and sliding out to the tip so he could slam forward and deep into Sam. Over and over, Dean rocked his hips, setting up a fast and relentless pace that specifically did not hit Sam's sweet spot.

Sam grabbed hold of Dean and thrust back into him, meeting his every movement. He gritted his teeth and held Dean's gaze, letting him see every change in his expression. "This what you want, Dean?"

"Feels fucking good to me, Sammy." Dean groaned, slamming into Sam and enjoying the jolt of Sam's hips meeting his. He thrust faster and harder, still not hitting Sam's prostate when he can help because Dean loved this, loved the way Sam's body felt around him.

"Fucker," Sam growled, bucking into the thrusts. He wanted more of Dean, wanted to feel him go deeper and harder. "Come on, stop holding back on me."

Dean chuckled. "Your wish, my Sammy." He dipped his head, sucking up a bruise on Sam's collarbone when he shoved his cock inside Sam. Rolling his hips, Dean pulled out and pushed back in, harder and faster than before.

"Want people to see," Sam slurred, arching his neck invitingly to Dean. He slammed into Dean, muscles straining with the movements. Sweat dripped off him, mingling with precome on his stomach and side.

"Mine," Dean growled softly, tilting his head and latching on to Sam's throat. He sucked up a vivid purple bruise, darkening it with each thrust inside Sam. "Fuck Sam. My mark." Dean shifted so he could nuzzle at the mark and keep up the steady, driving pace of his hips.

Sam moaned loudly as Dean sunk his teeth into his neck and then laughed shakily when Dean nuzzled at the mark. "You possessive bastard," he groaned and then cried out loudly when Dean finally hit his prostate. "Please, Dean, please."

Dean chuckled. "You fucking love it, Sam." He arched his back, striking over Sam's sweet spot with every thrust now. "Feel you around me, Sammy. Can feel the way your body fits mine."

Sam threw back his head and cried out even louder when Dean hit his prostate repeatedly. He tightened his legs around Dean's hips and pulled himself even harder into each thrust. "Fuck, Dean! Fuck me!"

"Fuck you so good, Sam." Dean braced his hands on the bed and thrust his hips harder and faster into Sam's. Over and over, he thrust relentlessly into his brother; bring them both closer and closer to orgasm.

"Dean," Sam keened and pulled Dean back into a kiss. He wrapped Dean in close and thrust even faster and harder. His hips stuttered as his orgasm began to approach.

Dean rocked against Sam, bracing himself so he could reach down with one hand and stroke Sam's cock. "Come for me, Sammy."

"Please, Dean, you first," Sam said, squeezing tight around Dean. He bucked a little harder and felt himself fall over the edge into orgasm.

There was no first; Dean hit his orgasm as soon as Sam hit his. He trembled and shook, one arm holding him rigid above Sam and the other stroking Sam through his climax.

Sam spilled all over Dean's fist and his own stomach. "Dean!" He trembled all over and his legs fell from Dean's hips to the bed.

Dean thrust into Sam a couple more times, orgasm shuddering through him and out his cock. He tipped his forehead to Sam's collarbone and then lifted his head to suck another, lighter bruise next to the first one.

Sam whited out for a moment, flopping exhausted to the mattress. He blinked open his eyes slowly and smiled at Dean. "Ok, so that was all right."

Huffing out a laugh, Dean collapsed on top of Sam. He burrowed into his brother's throat, pressing kisses along the smooth column of skin and sighing quietly.

Sam chuckled softly and rubbed Dean's back, as he tilted his head this way and that to allow Dean to kiss him all over. "Feeling affectionate, are you?" he asked.

"Hmmmm, yeah." Dean grinned and flicked his tongue over the two bruise marks.

Sam moaned softly as Dean licked over his marks. He rubbed Dean's cheek with his thumb and then kissed back wherever he could reach. "I love you."

Dean lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "Love you too, my Sam." He nuzzled under Sam's chin with a sigh.

"I'm gonna sleep well tonight, Dean," Sam slurred, cradling him closer. "Don't make me get up too early."

"Not a chance, Sam. Want me to clean you up?" Dean asked, ready to get out of bed and take care of Sam, though he wanted nothing more than to rest himself into the bed with Sam tucked next to him.

"Mmph," Sam mumbled and snuggled closer to Dean. He drifted in the pleasant state between sleep and wakefulness, content to just be.

Wrapping himself around Sam, Dean smiled and pressed several kisses to his hair. He stroked one hand up and down Sam's back, allowing himself to drift off right behind his brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sipped his coffee and munched his muffin, watching Dean rip through his huge, unhealthy breakfast with a fond smile. "So, I'm hitting the books, and you're hitting the witnesses," Sam said. "Remember to flirt, but not too much."

"Not to worry, Sam. Not gonna lead anyone on too much." Dean smiled at Sam and reached out with his foot to rub it along Sam's. He loved that Sam reminded him from time-to-time, but honestly had no desire to be with anyone else any longer.

"I'm more worried that you're going to break a few hearts or get yourself attacked," Sam said with a teasing grin. He drummed his fingers on the table as he went over a mental list of what he wanted to look up tonight. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"Let's plan on six, and if either of us needs more time, just call." Dean didn't figure he'd need much in the way of time once he'd gotten through two or three families. The guys snatched, from basic information, didn't seem to have a thing in common. "Meet at the library?"

"I'll be tucked in a back corner, as usual," Sam said. He sighed and frowned at Dean. "I wish I knew where to start. There's been almost nothing useful online so far."

Dean frowned. He didn't want Sam wasting his time, but if anyone could find something, it would be Sam.   
"Well, if you don't find anything by lunch, call me, and I'll get you between stops. No sense in wasting time in the library, but I'm sure you'll find _something_."

"Want to meet up for lunch anyway? We can go to that little diner we saw on the way in- the one with the big rooster on top. A guy like you ought to appreciate a place with such a big cock." Sam smirked a little, eyes bright.

Snorting, Dean nodded. "Yeah, we can do that and see what we have and where to go. Want me to grab you at the library or just meet at the big cock?"

"I can meet you there," Sam said, dimples deep. He shifted a little in his seat, ass aching slightly.

"Okay, sounds good." Dean finished off his breakfast and stood up from the table in their room. He leaned over Sam and kissed him thoroughly. "You good to get to the library? I don't want to be late for my first family." Dean had called one of the families the night before and asked to speak with them first thing that morning.

"Yeah, I was thinking of walking. It's only a few blocks." Sam reached out and pulled Dean down for another kiss. "You're being all polite, calling ahead and everything. My manners are rubbing off on you."

Dean laughed, flicked his tongue over Sam's lips and curling his hand in Sam's hair. "Figured I'd try and be as productive as possible, so we could be done earlier in the day." He waggled his eyebrows at Sam and kissed him again.

Sam laughed into the kiss and tugged Dean nearly into his lap. "You are so horny." He slid his hands under Dean's shirt and caressed the broad back and warm skin. "Make me horny, too."

Straddling Sam, Dean rested some of his weight on his brother's legs. "Just meant to get a goodbye kiss, but you're tasty." Dean chuckled and licked across Sam's lips again.

"And you don't even like bran muffins," Sam teased, holding Dean by the hips and sticking his tongue out to rub against Dean's.

"But I like how you taste." Dean teased, before sucking on Sam's tongue. With a groan, he pulled back, brushed a quick kiss over Sam's lips and then backed slowly away. "Okay, gotta get out of here before I don't leave. See you for lunch."

"Enjoy your interviews," Sam said, leaning back in his chair. "Don't get lost."  
Dean tossed Sam the middle finger over his head before he let himself out of the hotel room and off for his day. He was whistling all the way to the Impala.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam leaned against the library wall and waited for Dean to pick him up. He held his backpack on one shoulder and smiled politely at the other library patrons filing out of the closing building. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the full moon rising above and shivered slightly, though he didn't know why. When he heard the Impala's engine, he stepped to the curb and grinned.

Dean pulled the car to a stop and leaned over to unlock the door for Sam. He grinned, watching his brother amble toward him, a sight he never tired of now that he allowed himself to simply enjoy it. "Hey, Sammy, you look a bit tired. Wanna grab a pizza and head back to the room?"

Sam leaned across the seat and kissed Dean slow and deep. "You read my mind, man. But we need salad, too. You need to eat something healthy." He squeezed Dean's thigh and settled back in the seat.

"Nothing too healthy, Sam," Dean teased, their usual back and forth making him smile. He drove them back down the main strip, figuring a pizza stop could be made and if there was nothing around, they'd just order in. "What'd you find today?"

Sam frowned, opened his pack and pulled out his notes. He thumbed through them, face still thoughtful. "Nothing I'm sure helps," he admitted. "In the 1800s, people used to talk about the riders in the sky. A group of ghostly riders who apparently chased a herd of demonic cattle through the night sky. They were reported several times throughout the late 18th, 19th and early 20th centuries. And then they vanished,   
about the same time automobiles took over as the primary mode of travel."

Dean wasn't one to brush off anything, but demonic cowboys was a bit much and he chuckled. "God, demonic cowboys... or was that just demonic cattle?" He shook his head and scrubbed at his face. "I didn't get much either. None of the deceased seemed to know each other. None had similar jobs or backgrounds or anything. It's like the only thing they had in common was loving the outdoors and being out in the night like they were."

"I don't know that we should dismiss it that easily, Dean," Sam said, thoughtful. "I want to look up a few things online about the riders tonight." He set his left hand on Dean's right leg and rubbed slowly. "Outdoorsman."

"Research to your heart's content, Sammy." Dean grinned at his brother and spread his legs slightly so that he was closer to Sam. He was more than ready to get back to their room and crash out for the night. "You wanna stop at that place up there or just call up delivery?"

Sam slid his hand to rest on Dean's inner knee and tapped his fingers in rhythm to the music. "Let's stop. There's a better chance to get some vegetables at a pick up than delivery. And you may never want to eat anything that's not greasy, but my stomach cries out for roughage."

"Oh alright, princess." Dean teased, reaching down to trail his fingers up Sam's arm. "You're definitely gonna make me eat them too, aren't you?" He eased the car into the lone spot about two stores down from the pizza joint before cutting the engine and smiling at Sam.

"You can drown the poor things in dressing so you don't have to taste them," Sam teased right back, smacking Dean's hand playfully. He hopped out of the Impala and stretched, shirt riding up as he reached for the sky.

Dean watched Sam, mouth watering for something other than pizza and salad. He climbed out and forced himself not to go over and wrap himself around Sam. It wouldn't be welcome here, and it'd shut down their investigations faster than anything else. "Fully loaded pizza, right? You can pick the salad."

"No anchovies," Sam said with a stern glare at Dean, “or olives either." He headed for the door, bumping Dean's shoulder on the way.

Sticking out his tongue, Dean bumped back and then waited for Sam to walk through the door. He closed his eyes and breathed in the warm scents of the pizzeria swept over him. "Smells good. Let's hope the taste follows." Dean walked over to the cooler off to the side and grabbed some soda from the case.

Sam studied the salad bar happily, grabbed one of their to-go bowls and began to pile it high with vegetables. "What kind of dressing do you want, Dean?"

"Something creamy," Dean called out, moving up to the counter at his turn. He ordered the largest pizza they had, with everything except anchovies and olives, a side of the cheese bread and a couple of pieces of pie. "Also, whatever salad he's grabbed."

Sam poured ranch into a few take away cups and then some thousand island for himself. He brought the salad to the front for the guy to weigh and then whistled a little at the total. "We're going to go broke eating like this."

Dean frowned, but shrugged his shoulders. "We're doing okay, Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow and then grinned. He glanced at the teenage girl behind the register and then snuck out his hand lightening fast to pinch Dean's ass.

"Hey!" Dean jumped and whirled on Sam. "Not fair, dude. Might make you pay for that." He winked at Sam and turned around to smile at the girl, one of the smiles that had them blushing and forgetting everything around them.

Sam grinned at the stunned expression on the girl's face and gathered his salad, some napkins and utensils up, before sitting in a booth to wait for the rest. "Don't make the poor girl nervous."

"Sorry, darling," Dean said, handing her the money for their order and then following Sam to the table. "You wanna just eat here, Sammy?"

"Nah, let's take it to go, like we ordered," Sam said, tangling their legs under the table. "I want some time to relax with you tonight."

Dean nodded and leaned back in the table. He popped open one of the sodas and started to drink it, needing something to do other than just wait for the food. "So, you think these ghost riders might be responsible?"

"Hell if I know, Dean," Sam said. "Right now, they're the only possibility we've got. But they never seemed to just take people." He stole Dean's can and took a sip of soda.

"Which means this isn't really their kinda deal." Dean sighed and nudged Sam's foot under the table.

"I don't really know what their deal was... or is, but they are the only real supernatural element I found in my research, beyond a few haunted houses and cemeteries here and there." Sam scowled into the Coke.

Dean wasn't used to Sam glaring at soda cans, so he nudged Sam again. "What's got you worried?"

"I have a feeling I should know something about these riders, something huge and obvious, and I've forgotten..." Sam shrugged and looked up at Dean.

Opening his mouth, Dean was interrupted by the young girl calling their order to them. He clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head toward the door before standing up to grab the food.

Sam stood with Dean and grabbed the sides, letting Dean take the pizza. "Can I eat a slice inside the car?" he asked, all dimples and charm.

"Not a chance!" Dean said, mock scandalized at Sam's suggestion.

"Excellent. I shall be sure to leave greasy fingerprints everywhere, especially on the leather." Sam turned and ambled toward the door, shooting Dean a flirtatious grin over one shoulder.

Dean glowered this time, trying to make Sam submit to his will on the car being taken good care of. "You'd be in so much trouble, Sam.”

Sam shook his ass playfully at Dean. "Really? And how much trouble would that be?"

Pushing Sam out the door, Dean growled. "You're going to get the both of us in trouble talking like that, Sam."

Sam just laughed and walked to the Impala, stopping by the passenger door. "I promise not to do anything too forward in public," he said, making a cross over his heart and holding up two fingers in a boy scout salute.

Dean shook his head at Sam. "Get in already so you can hold the pizza." He waited until Sam was seated before handing over the box and going around to get in on his side. Closing the door, Dean started the engine and backed them onto the street.

Sam pulled out a piece of cheesy bread and started in on it with obscene delight. "You and dad ever run into a case where you were stumped?"

"I was stumped more than I like to admit when I first started out." Dean shrugged and wiped at his face. "Dad never seemed to be, though."

"Yeah. Even the journal isn't doing me any good this time. There's nothing like this in there." Sam sighed and slid the entire piece of bread in his mouth.

"What's your gut saying?"

"That is going to get worse before it gets better," Sam said and rubbed his head. "Whatever is out there is strong and will require some pretty serious mojo to defeat."

That was not what Dean wanted to hear. "You think we can take care of it, Sammy?"

Sam bit his lip and then shrugged. "Fuck if I know, Dean. Until we know what we're dealing with, that's a question without an answer."

Dean turned to look at Sam and then parked the car and climbed out. He was starting to get tired of not knowing anything about the case. "Let's get inside and have dinner... we can figure out what to do next from there."

Sam whistled from the front seat. "Hey, help me out with all this stuff!"

Laughing, Dean opened Sam's door. "What, you can't get all that on your own?" he teased, reaching in to take the pizza from Sam's lap before he stepped back.

Sam snagged the rest of the food and soda and staggered out with a mock glare at Dean. "I'm not your slave, no matter what you might think," he said.

"Oh I don't know, Sammy. You make a great slave." Dean winked at his brother and then reached out to grab the soda from Sam and add it to the pizza box.

Sam smacked the back of Dean's head with the bag of cheesy bread and said, "I really, really wouldn't. But you can always be mine.

Dean tossed an incredulous look over his shoulder. "You really think I'd make a good slave, Sam?"

"For anyone else, no," Sam said, "for me, yes. I think you'd like to do what I asked, what made me happy." He pressed Dean against the doorframe. "As long as I never hurt you or made you look small in front of other people."

"That's probably true... I do like to make you happy, Sam." Dean smiled and rocked into Sam's body. "Have since you were a baby."

Sam kissed down Dean's neck and then raised his mouth to chew on his ear. "Knew you wouldn't mind all that much."

Dean closed his eyes and tipped his head for a moment before drawing a breath. "Ok, Sammy, let's get your horny ass inside... we're gonna get caught at this rate." He reached behind him, fumbling the key into the door.

Sam grinned and reached around Dean to help him guide the key into the door. He turned the knob and pushed them both inside. "Just playful, Dean."

"Playful and dangerous." Dean grinned. Sam knew he was hard to resist, and Dean wasn't often inclined to resist him. He put the pizza on the dresser and the drinks on the table. "Did they give us plates and stuff?"

Sam dug them out of the bag and then set a stack of napkins by them. "These are mostly for you," he said, before removing the cheesy bread and then pie from their bags. "We’re set to go."

Dean kicked Sam gently. He wasn't that messy, certainly not any messier than Sam was. "Good, I'm starving and since we're kinda stumped on the case, I have a feeling we're gonna be up for a bit working on it."

Sam nodded and scooped a ton of salad on his plate. He dug in happily, moaning a little at the fresh vegetables, so rare in their life. "They had an awesome salad bar."

Laughing, Dean nodded. "I can see that." He scooped up half as much as Sam did, added bread to his plate and two slices of pizza before sitting down and digging in.

In the past, Sam would have dragged out his laptop and started researching while eating, but now, he enjoyed spending time with Dean before getting down to business. He kicked off his shoes and placed a foot against Dean's rubbing slowly. "I want to take a break after this hunt."

"A break? How long?" Dean rubbed against Sam's foot and tipped his head to the side. It was a pretty foreign concept for Dean; he'd been hunting in one shape or another since he'd been old enough to go out with their dad.

"I want a honeymoon," Sam said, using the word playfully, but utterly serious otherwise. "I want to go somewhere for us and do nothing but hang together all day, have sex as much as we want and just relax."

Dean opened his mouth, ready to argue, but then closed it and really thought. He and Sam had been doing this thing between them for almost a year, and they'd never taken any time to just be. Hell, they'd never had any time off from it once they started in on hunting (except for Sam's foray into college). "Yeah, okay... we can plan something."

Sam grinned and pressed his foot into Dean's. "Sweet. I've got like this huge list of places I want to   
see." He grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite.

Blinking, Dean stared at Sam, mouth open. "A list of places? How long are you planning for us to take off?"

Sam's face fell into a hurt expression, and he said, "I just meant there are a lot of places I'd like to see, and maybe we could pick one or two." He pulled his foot back and reached for a piece of bread.

"Sam," Dean said his name with a mixture of apology and frustration, “the way you said it, I thought you meant you had a whole list you wanted to do immediately." He reached out with his foot and rubbed it against Sam's, trying to coax him back into a smile.

Sam glanced back at Dean. "Would it be so horrible if I did want something like a year off? A lot of people take time like that for themselves. And that includes people who save people for a living."

"It wouldn't be horrible, Sam. I just hadn't expected that is all. I kinda thought like a month or so." Dean shrugged. He'd never taken time and the thought of a whole year off did bother him a bit. He'd feel guilty knowing people were hurt or dying.

Sam studied Dean's expression and sighed. "You won't be happy taking time off. You and your damn guilt complex," he said, voice tight.

"Is a month not good enough to start with?" Dean was shocked; he'd expected that Sam would've been okay with that long.

"You know, when most people suggest a vacation to get away with their boyfriend, said boyfriend is actually excited about the idea. You can barely manage to begrudge me the time," Sam said. He set aside his salad and pizza. "I'm getting a shower."

Dean scowled and stood up before Sam could. He blocked his brother from being able to move. "Be fair here a second, Sam. It's not exactly like you asked me to put in for time off from my job, where someone else will take over my duties for however long." He sighed and scrubbed his face. "I want to go, Sam. I want to be with you, with nothing else demanding out time and attention, but give me a damn moment to get onboard something you've obviously been thinking about for awhile."

"I don't want you to need a moment to be onboard," Sam said, trying hard not to sound petulant. "I want you to be there with me right away because this is something for us, the thing that's most important in our lives." He swallowed hard. "But I forgot, there's one thing that _has_ always come before me with you... hunting."

"Fuck that, and fuck you if you really think that, Sam." Dean pulled back; hurt more than he'd admit that Sam thought he valued hunting over him. He grabbed his jacket and keys. "Enjoy your dinner," he said, turning and slamming out of the room, needing to get away from Sam and the disappointment he'd always been to his brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up the next morning, arms stretched out for the Dean who wasn't there. He frowned and then sighed internally when he remembered the incident the night before. Sitting up slowly, he turned to look at Dean in the other bed and wished he could just get them to talk about everything. But Dean hated talking and would be particularly prickly after their argument. Permanently shelving the idea about taking any kind of vacation, Sam crawled out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom.

Dean lay rigid in his bed, the sounds of Sam moving about their room worming into his ears and leaving him easily as tense as he was the night before. When the bathroom door closed, Dean rolled onto his side, placing his back to the door. He scrubbed at his eyes and rubbed his face into the pillow with a sigh.

Sam ran through his morning ablutions quickly and efficiently, thinking about their day ahead with trepidation. He exited the bathroom and headed for his duffle, tugging out some clothes. "Want me to get some breakfast for you, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean rasped, pushing out of the bed and moving into the bathroom to get showered and cleaned up.

Sam left the room and got Dean his favorite breakfast and himself something healthy. He set the table and then retrieved the notes he had made after Dean stormed out the night before. "I think it's the riders," he called.

Dean settled at the table and looked at the food. "Thanks," he said before tucking into the meal. "Why the riders?"

"Turns out I have heard of them before," Sam said. "Just not where I expected."

"Oh?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam. He sipped at his coffee and leaned back for Sam's debriefing.

"There's a song," Sam said with a slight smile. "An old one... actually called Ghost Riders in the Sky. According to the song, they took evil cowboys to the sky to chase the devil's herd."

Dean tipped his head. It was an interesting theory. "None of our guys are evil cowboys, though. You think these riders are just scooping up random guys now?"

"It's possible," Sam said. "But it would fit all right in other ways. Guys disappearing into mid air without any signs."

"And they've been dormant for a long time." Dean wasn't sure he really thought it was the ghost riders, but Sam seemed certain and generally thought long and hard before bringing things up.

"Well, there really haven't been any cowboys for a long time," Sam said. "You know that supernatural things aren't exactly patient. Maybe they decided to grab some people of their own."

Dean nodded. "Any ideas on how to stop them?" He forked up some more pancakes and then some hash browns before draining a third of the coffee.

"Until we know what kind of spirits they are... not really. I'm guessing an exorcism of some sort... something powerful. I picked out a couple last night that might work." Sam leaned back in his chair and pushed away his uneaten breakfast. He hated the way things felt between them, like the early days, when they had nothing in common except the hunt. "Problem is, I don't know how to fight them off if they attack, either."

Scrubbing at his face, Dean nodded and then sat back again. "So, we're pretty much stuck without being able to do anything. Fuck."

"Yeah." Sam shrugged and stood up to toss away his food. "We're going to have to use your favorite strategy: Winchesters as bait."

"Not sure I like it, but it doesn't seem we have another option." Dean felt wary about using either of them as bait against something they didn't know how to beat, but he was committed to work the job.

Sam restrained an irritable retort and asked, "Are we in need of any supplies, since we should prepare for anything and everything?"

Dean thought about what they had and nodded. "Yeah, we should probably do a basic restock, get a bit of everything and have it in the trunk. We might also need to get some stuff for camping out since we're going to need to be outside and accessible at night." He sipped at his coffee and played around with what was left on his plate. The discord between them making his stomach churn.

Sam pulled out the phone book and thumbed through, jotting down the names of stores they could pick up stuff at. "Want to split up or go together?"

Dean wanted to go together, but the strain between them was more than he thought he could handle at the moment. "It'll go faster if we split up and meet up here before heading out tonight."

Sam forced his shoulders not to slump. "Yeah, all right. Want me to take care of the camping gear?

"Sure, and I'll do a restock of our basics and some of the other details. You want me to drop you off at the sports store? I can run to Target and come back for you." Dean offered Sam a tentative smile.

Sam mapquested all the addresses and said, "Yeah, all right. The Target isn't very far from one of these sport's stores." He managed his own weak smile back at Dean.

It was a start, but Dean knew that they couldn't go on that way. "Then we can make a grocery run together for last minute food supplies."

"Yeah... are we going to cook?" Sam smiled a little more, thinking of Dean and his campfire snacks.

"I thought we might... get some chocolate and marshmallow. Anything else you want to cook up." Dean hoped the offer would get somewhere to ease the tension with Sam.

"Awesome," Sam said. "We need to get some hotdogs and buns."

"I'll add it to the list." Dean jotted down the food items on the little list he'd started.

"I'll want some vegetables, too," Sam said. "You know what I like." He rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but we can get the food at the end, together." He tugged on his jacket and shoved his hands in the pockets.

"Oh, all right." Sam nodded slowly and got up. He carried his own list of items. "Still using the Duke's credit cards?" He looked sad as he reminded himself of their easy teasing just a few days ago.

"Yeah, I think it's best to use them while we're here... especially since we've been using them for the last bit." Dean pulled out the car keys and twirled them on his finger. "You ready?"

"Sure." Sam grabbed a hoodie and headed for the door, looking forward to doing anything that wasn't sitting there in the motel room, being awkward with Dean.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat beside the campfire, long legs stretched out and a hotdog grilling over the fire on a stick. He kept a wary eye on the sky and the landscape. "This is weird."

Dean looked around and then nodded. "Yeah, it really is. At least when we used to camp, we had something other than the desert around us."

"And we usually knew what was out there. I fucking hate these guessing games." Sam stabbed deeper into the flames.

"Me too, Sammy. It's not the best situation we're in." Dean pulled one of the bags of sweets toward him.

Sam pulled his hotdog away from the fire before he roasted it to charcoal and put it on a bun, eating it unenthusiastically. "And not just because of the hunt," he said, testing the water.

"No, not only the hunt." Dean's shoulders slumped while he dug through the bag for the S'mores makings.

Sam reached out and poked Dean's knee. "Are you going to-”

A strange rumbling noise interrupted the quiet night, like the sound of distant thunder.

Dean jumped up next to him, scanning the area with sharp eyes and grabbing his shotgun. “You hear that?”

"Yeah, unfortunately," Sam said, standing up and grabbing a book of Latin verse and his shotgun. "But what the fuck is it?"

The rumbling got louder, until a few black specs appeared on the horizon, approaching fast.

Sam choked off a curse as the specks approached and became recognizable as a herd of red-eyed cattle. Their brands were on fire, their horns black and shiny, with hooves that appeared to be made of steel. And behind them...

"Oh fuck, Dean, we are so screwed."

...ghost riders in the sky.

Nearly unable to believe what he was seeing, Dean cursed softly. Sam was correct, they were so screwed. "You got anything in that book that'll handle this, Sammy?" Dean lifted his shotgun, cocked it and aimed at the demon cattle stampeding their way across the night sky.

A strange, haunting call echoed from behind the cattle, and Sam shivered as he recognized the cry of the cowboys. "I don't even know what they are!" He tossed aside the shotgun and tore through the book, trying to find a powerful enough spell.

Dean kept his eyes trained on the cattle approaching faster and faster. The haunting sounds echoing behind them sent shivers up his spine, and he wondered how no one had noticed the cattle or the ghost riders in the abductions. "Sam, I don't think this is going to end very well at all."

"Okay, fuck, run for it!" Sam yelled, grabbing their gear and racing for the Impala.

Dean hesitated for a few seconds and then grabbed another bag of their things, turning to run toward the Impala a good distance behind Sam. There was something about the way the demon cattle and the riders charged that made him slower then usual.

Sam got to the Impala and whirled, startled to find Dean considerably behind him. "Dean!" He pointed behind him, as one of the riders broke off and turned toward Dean, a lasso swinging above his head. "Get down!"

Turning over his shoulder to look before he headed toward the ground, Dean saw the lasso come out and knew that he was caught. He threw himself to the side to try and evade the lasso, but felt the ghost rope settle around him. And then he was yanked off his feet, screaming, “Sam!”

"No! Dean!" Sam turned and ran back for his brother, even as the rider wheeled his black mount and headed back for the rest of the group. "NO!" He watched them disappear into the distance, falling on his knees.  
~~~~~~~~~~

_'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky  
On horses snorting fire, as they ride on hear their cry._

 _Yippie yi Ohhhhh  
Yippie yi yaaaaay  
Ghost Riders in the sky_


	3. Chapter 3

_As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name,  
If you want to save your soul for, a ridin' on our range,  
Then cowboy change your ways today, or with us you will ride... _

Sam stood in the middle of the dark desert and waited, eyes watching the sky as he searched for the riders. A Latin book was tucked inside his hoodie, along with the Colt, just in case. He breathed out heavily, praying that this would work. Dean and the other new riders were not truly damned, so they could be released from their predicament. At the same time, the spell Sam had found, after four months of research, would prevent the riders from taking anyone else who was not already damned to join them.

If Sam had read the spell correctly...

In the distance, a rumbling started and got progressively louder. Sam turned toward the noise and whispered, "Come on, Dean. Come get me, baby."

Dean knew something wasn't quite right with his circumstances, but riding along felt right, and he followed after the horses in front of him. He spotted their new quarry ahead and a frisson of excitement trembled over his body. "Sammy," he breathed, smiling and breaking off from the pack. There was an unspoken way the herd of riders operated, and the first to break off got dibs to catch the man they hunted. He brought the horse in line with his brother, still smiling... Sam wasn't even running from him.

Sam stood tall and looked into Dean's eyes, searching for a trace of his brother. He reached out and waited to see how he would be treated. "Dean."

Grinning, Dean wrapped an arm around Sam as a satisfied feeling coursed through him. He tightened his grip and pulled Sam across his lap, nuzzling at his ear and whispering, "I've got you, my Sammy," in a hoarse voice not like his own. Dean moved his horse back into formation behind the lead.

Sam gripped Dean's jacket, noting absently that he was wearing the same outfit. "Dean, are you all right?" he asked, pressing close to his ear. He kissed his cheek softly, unable to help himself. Dean tasted like sweat and hellfire.

Dean hugged Sam to him and felt contentment settle into his body. "As long as I have you, I am alright." He smiled, slightly sinister and not entirely Dean.

Sam swallowed and said, "They won't let you keep me. I'll end up with a horse, too, and you won't be able to have me near anymore."

"No," Dean growled, tightening his grip on Sam even more. He rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, pressing their faces together. "My Sammy."

"You've made me a rider, too, Dean," Sam said softly, "and there are rules about that." He held Dean tighter and whispered, "I can cast a spell so they can't take me from you."

Dean rumbled again. He didn't like the rules if they meant he could not have Sam with him. Sam belonged to him and him alone, and no one was going to take his Sammy away. Nuzzling at Sam's ear, Dean sighed softly and rumbled his pleasure to have Sam in his arms. "Mine," he murmured.

Sam lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Dean's neck. He reached into his jacket for the book and whispered, "May I read the spell, Dean?"

"Not now, Sammy," Dean said, dragging his hand up from Sam's back to his neck to kiss him hotly while they rode. He didn't have to concentrate, the ghost horses knowing what to do even when their riders weren’t controlling them.

Sam clutched the book tightly, afraid to drop it and lose himself to the riders, too. He wrapped his other arm around Dean's neck and kissed back, ignoring that he no longer tasted like Dean. But he had to push away hard when Dean did not let him go to breathe. "You're hurting me."

Dean didn't fully understand what Sam was saying. He wanted Sam closer, and Sam was pushing him away. "No. Sam mine. Sam stay," Dean said, holding Sam tightly to his chest.

Sam gasped as Dean pulled him tighter and repeated, "You're hurting me, Dean. I'm not like you yet. I'm not strong enough. Please, Dean."

Hearing the pain in Sam's voice, Dean turned to him and frowned. "Not hurt Sam," he whispered, easing his grip, but keeping Sam close. Dean turned to look out over the rest of the riders, not wanting to share Sam with them.

Sam wiggled enough to breathe more easily and noticed another horse slowly appearing behind them. "There's my horse, Dean. They're going to make me leave you soon."

"No!" Dean growled again, turning the horse to the other side, angling them away from the approaching figure. "Sammy mine. Sammy stay mine."

"How are you going to keep me?" Sam demanded, refusing to look at the ground. He kept his eyes locked on Dean.

Dean couldn't answer Sam. He didn't know how, just knew that he had to keep Sam. Keeping Sam was the key to his being.

"Please, Dean, let me read the passage and keep them away while I do. That will prevent them from taking me from you." Sam pressed kisses to Dean's mouth and over his face. "I want to be yours."

"Yes, mine. Read." Dean breathed, turning his head and brushing kisses over Sam's face in return, while spurring his horse on faster and faster.

Sam sighed in relief and pulled out the book. He opened to the right page and began to read softly, pressing tighter to Dean's chest. Around them, he felt the other riders shift uneasily. He could not say anything to Dean, but hoped he would protect Sam from their wrath.

Dean felt the unrest around them, body tensing and holding Sam close. "Sammy," he breathed, arm coming up to wrap around Sam's shoulders. "Mine."

Sam kept reading, even as one of the rider's passed close by and made a swipe at him.   
He felt the cold fingers wrap around the back of his shirt and forced himself to continue. His free hand tightened around Dean's jacket.

Slashing out at the other ghost rider, Dean turned his head to him and growled, "Sammy's mine." He spurred the horse on, gripping the reins tighter and holding on to Sam.

Sam pressed closer to Dean and kept reading, forehead against his throat. He stroked Dean's jacket with his free hand and then slid it under to grip his shirt. Other riders approached, their wails getting louder.

"C'mon, Sam. My Sammy." Dean lashed out blindly at the riders approaching. He was desperate to keep Sam with him.

Sam tugged at Dean and pointed toward the ground, even as he kept reading. He could feel the spell of the ghost riders loosening around them and wanted them in a safe place if they ended up falling.

Dean cocked his head, raising an eyebrow almost in question. He watched the way Sam pointed and then aimed them toward the ground, trying to scoot around the outer riders. Sam was all that was important to Dean, and he was going to take care of Sam no matter what.

Sam reached the final passage of the spell, and the riders were screaming, bony hands reaching toward Sam. One finally got passed Dean and yanked Sam half off the horse, as he desperately held on to Dean and continued to read the spell.

"Sam!" Dean screamed, twisting sideways to pull his brother back onto his lap while lashing out at the rider who had hold of Sam. "He's mine. You can't have him!"

Sam scrambled desperately at the horse and Dean and ended up hanging half off the horse, feet dangling in the air. His muscles trembled as he held himself up, the book propped on the saddle horn. But he continued to read, the air vibrating around him with power. Behind him, there was a crack as loud as thunder, and Sam screamed as he felt hoodie, shirt and the skin of his back open under the lash of the lead rider. And then he was falling.

Hollering when Sam started to fall, Dean wrenched the horse away from the herd and turned him sharply, angling down with the innate knowledge that came from being a part of the ghost riders. He turned and slashed out with his own whip, keeping the others at bay while he sped down to fly under Sam.

Sam hated falling, the air whipping past him as he plunged. He shut his eyes and completed the spell from memory, hoping that it would still work from this distance and Dean would remain a rider long enough to save his ass.

Dean pulled the horse up, wrapped the reins around the pommel and held his arms out to catch Sam. It was an awkward motion, Sam slamming into him and sending them veering slightly off path, but Dean wrapped his arms tight around Sam and held on for all he was worth.

The book flew out of Sam's hands as he crashed into Dean and the horse, but he clung tightly to his brother. "The ground, Dean! Go to the ground!" he cried.

"Sam," Dean breathed, bending his head to Sam's throat for a brief moment before reaching out with one hand, to pull on the reins and turn the horse again. He urged the horse in the direction Sam wanted, holding his brother as close as possible.

Sam buried his face in his brother's neck and clung to him. He inhaled deeply, thinking he could begin to smell Dean again beyond the hellfire of the riders. "Come back to me," he whispered. "Come back and be my Dean."

Hearing the riders behind them, Dean leaned them both forward over the horse's neck and urged it to go faster. They flew down toward the ground, his entire focus on Sam and getting him where he wanted to go.

Sam glanced down at the ground, even as the horse suddenly lurched under them. He looked up at Dean and kissed him softly. "Jump with me?"

"Yes," Dean breathed, willing to go anywhere with or for Sam. He held tightly to Sam and released the horse's reins from his hands.

Sam stared at the ground, still farther away than he would like, but the horse was getting skittish now, as Dean passed from being a rider back to a human. He waited until the last possible second and then threw them both off.

Dean cried out when he came back to himself, wrapped around Sam and hurtling to the ground. "Love you, Sam," Dean said, releasing his brother so they could both try and minimize the potential danger of their landing.

Sam hit the ground on his side, and the air rushed out of his lungs in a pained gasp. He flopped like a landed fish, trying to catch his breath and staring up as several of the other riders plummeted off their horses toward the ground. The rest circled above them, screaming in fury, but unable to approach.

The spell had worked.

Dean rolled when he impacted the ground, flopping down and moaning. He turned his head and looked over at Sam before crawling toward him. "Sammy?" he asked, hoping his brother wasn't injured.

Sam watched as the riders veered down toward him, but time and time again were unable to get close. He heard Dean call his name and turned his head toward him, still gasping for air. He reached out with one arm, fingers outstretched for Dean.

Crawling over the dry desert ground, Dean slid his hand over Sam's. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam squeezed Dean's hand and wheezed like an asthmatic in demonstration. He looked back up in time to see the riders, their gaunt faces twisted in fury, whirl after the devil's herd and gallop across the sky. Collapsing back on the ground, he squeezed Dean's hand in relief and turned a blinding, if wheezing, smile at him.

Dean crawled closer and leaned down to brush kisses over Sam's forehead, cheeks and lips. "Oh God, Sammy. Are you okay?" He ran his hands over Sam's arms and chest.

Sam wrapped his arms tight around Dean and began to sob softly through his heaving gasps. He wanted to tell him he was sorry about the fight from before and that he knew Dean loved him more than anything, but he couldn't catch his breath.

Wrapping himself around Sam, Dean held him while he cried and buried his face in the skin of Sam's throat. He pressed gentle kisses down Sam's throat and over his collarbone.

When his lungs finally started working again, Sam whispered, "Love you so much, Dean. I'm sorry for what I said before, for being angry." He kissed his cheek. "Check on... the others?"

"Love you too, Sam. I'm so sorry." Dean kissed him again and continued to trace his hands over Sam's body.

Sam laughed a little and pushed at Dean again. "Dean, check on the others," he said, more forcefully this time. "The hunt's not done yet."

Dean growled and kissed Sam again. He pushed himself up onto hands and knees. Looking at the other men scattered about, he stood up and checked each one to find they were all alive and in need of some medical attention. He flipped open his cell phone, which had miraculously remained in his pocket the whole time, and dialed 9-1-1.

Sam took a few more minutes to make sure he could breathe and then pushed his aching body up. He carefully collected the Latin book, thanking it silently, and staggered toward Dean. "Got to get out of here before anyone comes."

"Yeah," Dean murmured after he closed the phone. He stretched his arms over his head and then curled one around Sam's back. "C'mon Sammy, let's get you back to the motel."

Sam looked around and muttered, "I have no idea where the Impala is from here, Dean. Those horses traveled fast."

Dean groaned, tightening his arm around Sam and hauling him up a bit higher against his side. "It's gonna be a long walk... why don't you tell me what the hell happened while we go."

Sam chuckled and nodded once. "Turns out, that you're as possessive as a demon as you are when you're a human," he said, limping off as he threw an arm over Dean's shoulders.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sam lay on the bed and watched Dean get ready to sleep. His back was a mass of slowly darkening bruises and ached like a son of a bitch, but he scarcely noticed. "I’m sorry for what I said to you."

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said, pulling off his shirt and stripping down to his boxer briefs.

"No, it wasn't. I knew better. I know better." Sam shifted and reached out for Dean. "Those days after we fought, as they turned into months... fuck, I haven't felt that bad since you were taken to hell."

Dean moved into Sam's arms, knowing his brother needed the close comfort of touch. "I'm here, Sam. Things are back to normal now." He pressed a kiss to Sam's temple and held him close.

Sam threaded a hand in Dean's hair and kissed his cheek softly. "I counted on you being a possessive bastard," he whispered. "That you would love me no matter what you were."

"You can always count on that, Sammy. You're mine... now and always." Dean smiled, tightened his grip on Sam and closed his eyes.

Sam rubbed his hand through Dean's hair and whispered, "Let's get out of here tomorrow and just go anywhere, 'k? And then I can start looking for another hunt."

Dean shook his head. "No research, Sam. We're taking a vacation, remember?" He turned his head to press an easy kiss on Sam's temple. "What's first on the list?"

"You really want to know?" Sam asked, dimpling shyly. He tried to plaster himself completely against Dean. "Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" Dean asked, wrapping himself around Sam but pulling back far enough to look at him. "Seriously?"

Sam grinned and leaned up to kiss Dean. "Yeah. I wanted to go when I was a kid. I remember kids at the schools we attended talking about it. No matter where we went, all over the states, everyone knew and most had been to Disneyland. I knew we never would, but I always wanted to."

"Then it looks like we're going to Disneyland, Sam." Dean kissed him, keeping him wrapped tight in his arms.

Sam kissed back and pulled Dean over him, spreading his legs for him to slot between. "I need you, Dean."

"You have me, Sam." Dean settled between Sam's legs and kissed him thoroughly.

Sam groaned a little into Dean's mouth and shifted restlessly beneath him. After their fight and the months he'd spent trying to find a way to get Dean back, he needed to feel him close, all over and inside him. "Dean, please."

Dean pulled back and nodded. "Sammy." He rocked their hips together before kissing Sam hard and pulling back to work on getting them both naked.

Sam understood the plan and wanted to be naked as much as Dean, but grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him back to rock against a few more times. He groaned and tossed his head back, arching harder into Dean.

"God, Sammy. So hot. Want you so much." Dean tipped his head back and rutted against Sam's cock.

Sam slid his hands over Dean's back and then under his shirt. He pushed it up and wrestled it off his torso, before latching on to the nearest nipple. He suckled at the small nub, making soft slurping noises and moaning happily.

Dean dragged Sam's shirt off before his brother latched onto his nipple, tossing it aside in order to delve his hands into Sam's hair. He arched into the touches, moaning and encouraging Sam to continue.

Sam sighed happily and then slid to the other side to suckle the other nipple. He nibbled the little peak   
and tugged on it gently. "Taste so good, Dean."

"You feel amazing Sammy." Dean chuckled and then groaned when Sam nibbled on him. He wanted Sam so badly, wanted to feel his touch.

Sam slid back up and kissed Dean softly. "Want to make me ready?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean groaned before pulling back from Sam. He grabbed behind Sam's knees and rocked him back so he could settle between Sam's legs. "Gonna fuck you with my tongue."

Sam frowned a little and said, "I don't know if I want that in my ass, Dean... I don't know where it's been." He beamed and fell back on the mattress, legs splayed.

"Bitch," Dean said, pushing Sam's legs wider. "Gonna get you ready the way I want."

"Bitch?" Sam complained, even as he groaned at Dean's actions. "Is that anyway to thank the man who saved your life... again?"

"It is if you malign me." Dean chuckled and nipped sharply at Sam's upper, left thigh. "God I want you, Sam." He cupped Sam's ass in his hands and lifted his hips enough to lean in and flick his tongue at Sam's pucker.

Sam groaned at the swipe of tongue and pushed into Dean. "Want you, too, Dean." He placed his arms flat on the mattress to try and help prop up his hips for Dean's access.

Dean didn't respond other than to wiggle his tongue over Sam's hole and then press in every couple of strokes. He loved the taste of Sam, the way his brother's body gave way easily to his lips and tongue.

"FuckgodyesfuckDean," Sam babbled in one long syllable. He never ceased to lose all brain cells when Dean rimmed him. His body melted into goo, while all the blood rushed south to winter in his cock.

Dean loved that he could make Sam whimper and moan so gorgeously. He used his hands on Sam's ass to spread him wider and pressed forward with his head to push his tongue as deep into Sam as possible, wriggling it around to open Sam up before he pulled back and sucked one of Sam's balls into his mouth.

"Nnngggh," Sam said and then wiggled a little in Dean's hands. He both loved and hated how helpless Dean made him feel at times like this, how utterly out of control.

"So good, Sam," Dean breathed, moving his mouth to suck on Sam's other ball before he slid back down and went back to teasing at Sam's hole. He wanted to work his brother as wide open as possible so he could slide up Sam's body and press right in.

Sam moaned again and nearly arched right off the bed. He reached down and fisted a hand in some of Dean's hair, tugging a little at the strands. "Please, Dean, fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you like this, Sam? Just like this, or do you want me to slick you up some?" Dean licked his way up to Sam's balls, over them and then up his cock before pulling away. He slid up the rest of Sam's body and hovered over him. "Or, do you want to make my cock wet yourself?"

Sam stared at Dean, eyebrows drawing over his eyes and asked, "Did you just offer to _let_ me blow you, like it was some sort of special treat for me?"

Dean snorted with laughter, burying it in Sam's throat while reaching down to stroke him. "Not a treat Sam, but sometimes you want me to fuck you with spit only... so, I just thought I'd offer." He shrugged and reached over to the bedside table. "No big deal, I'll just slick you open." Popping the top on the lube, Dean gave Sam a soft smile.

"How about without the lube," Sam asked, head tilted to watch Dean carefully. "Just what you already did?"

"That what you want, Sam?" Dean reached down with his hand, no lube yet on them and rubbed one finger over Sam's hole. It was damp, not all that wet but if that was what Sam wanted, Dean was going to try and give it to him.

"Just your skin on mine..." Sam said thoughtfully. "Might even hurt a bit."

Dean nodded, flipping the cap closed on the lube and tossing it away. "If it's what you really want, Sam." He leaned down and kissed Sam thoroughly, before lining his cock up to Sam's hole and pressing forward gently.

Sam groaned a little at the burn, but then bit his lip and pressed back down against Dean. He felt his dryish skin tear a little, but reveled in the feeling, since it meant Dean was in him. "Fuck, Dean."

"Don't want to hurt you, Sam," Dean groaned and buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, pressing soft kiss there while he rocked his hips forward and back to try and slide his way into Sam's body. "Feels so good to have you around me."

Sam answered Dean's groan and pushed back into him. He tried to open himself wider, wanting to feel Dean as deep as possible. Muscle protested, but gave to the pulsing throb of Dean's cock, and Sam pressed even harder.

Dean rocked his hips into Sam's, slow and easy in response to Sam's movements. "So good, Sam. Okay for you?"

Sam knew Dean had torn him some when he first pressed in, but nodded anyway, not really minding. He lifted his head to bite and kiss Dean's neck, before dropping back on a gasp.

"You sure?" Dean asked, arching his back and pulling his hips back and then thrusting gently back into Sam.

"Just take me, Dean," Sam murmured, lifting his head to kiss Dan softly. "Missed you. Missed this."

Dean chuckled, brushed his lips over Sam's. He pulled his hips back and thrust in again. Setting up a slow, but steady, pace, Dean rocked their hips together.

Sam swallowed the laughter with his kiss and then slid his tongue into Dean's mouth and followed the rhythm of their hips. He began to try to speed Dean up, moving himself faster.

Responding to Sam's body, Dean rocked their hips together. He pulled back and thrust forward, faster, harder and stronger than before. "Feels so good, Sam."

"Touch me, Dean. Please. Make me come." Sam grabbed for one of Dean's hands and pressed it between their bodies.

Dean groaned and reached between them, curling his hand around Sam's cock and stroking him slow and steady while fucking into his body with the same pace.

"Too slow," Sam complained, wanting the faster, harder back. He bucked under Dean again. "Please."

"Anything you want, Sammy." Dean pulled his hips back and slammed forward, thrusting in fast and hard. After a couple of thrusts, he matched the stroking of Sam's cock to the pace of their hips.

Sam lasted a few more hard strokes and then came all over them both. His lungs emptied out of air on his cry, and he shook like a leaf, before crashing uselessly back to earth. "Fuck, Dean."

"God, Sammy." Dean watched Sam shudder through his orgasm. He slammed his hips against Sam's, rocking through his own orgasm with a shout and a deep body shudder.

Sam held Dean tight through his orgasm and then pressed small kisses everywhere he could reach. "I love you, Dean."

Dean trembled and then curled himself around Sam. "You're my world, Sammy." He brushed kisses over Sam's forehead and then pressed a sweet kiss to Sam's mouth.

"You wouldn't even let me go when you were a rider," Sam said contentedly, shifting a little and wincing when Dean slid out.

Smiling, Dean rolled onto his back and tugged Sam on top of him. "Never want to let you go."

Sam snuggled his head on Dean's chest and sighed. "I noticed..." He smiled happily and pressed a kiss to Dean's collarbone.

"Long as that is all good with you, my Sammy." Dean grinned and pressed kisses to the top of Sam's head, his arms tightening around him while they settled into the bed.

"I suppose so," Sam said drowsily and with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I'll have to think it over."

Dean laughed, stroking Sam's back and nuzzling at his ear. "You do that, and we'll talk it over when we wake up." He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Sam in his arms, reveling in being back at his brother's side.

 

_A tryin' to catch the Devil's herd,  
Across these endless skies..._

 _Yippie yi Ohhhhh  
Yippie yi yaaaaay  
Ghost Riders in the sky_


End file.
